degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4127080-20150718225234
I finally found a gif of my number 3 coupe of BH 90210 Steve and Clare Even if I pefer Steve and Janet more but I love Steve and Clare so much. Season 4: Even if Clare showed interseted in Brandon. She didn't gave up on Brandon. Whenever Brandon told Steve about what Clare did. Instead of finding Clare creepy. He told Brandon that he was so lucky and if he was in her shoes then he would have been so turn on. Clare went as far as coming over to his house uninvited and handcluff herself to Brandon's bed and hide the key somewhere inside of her. Steve still found it a turn on. Well Clare gave up on Brandon once he was off the market then she dated David. Her and David were as excited as watching dry paint. Then they broke up because Clare felt that David was still in love with Donna. Clare and Steve did fight a lot for the stupidest thing but I still love them. I really how Steve hated Clare because she was a snob while Clare hated him because he was immature and lazy when Clare was the female Steve. Hell they even think alike because they both joined an online chat to meet people and lied a little about themselves. They attend a dance together, a dance they reallly didn't wanted to go because Steve made plans to met a girl that he met on chat at the Peach Pit that day while Clare also made plans to met a guy that he met on chat at the Peach pit that day too. So they went to the dance a little while a little while then ditch each other. It turns out they ditch each other for each other because the person Steve was chatting with was Clare along. After that they decide to give each other a chance then they broke up because Steve found handcluff at the hotel they were going to stay for the night and Clare thought that handcluff were his and accuse of of being immature. Steve said that she shouldnm't be the one to judging refering to her handcluffing herself to Brandon's bed. Halloween is when they got back together when Steve and Clare both drank a love potion by accident then they got drunk and felt hot. So they decide to go to the dressing room of the club to cool down. They end up arging and less then 5 seconds they had sex. They did fight a lot. Hell once they decide to cancel a date to see what car runs faster and then end up getting caught by the cops. They end up taking drivers ed again. They argue so much that someone saw them and told them to be in a talk show on couple who fight. They did even mention on how they fight while they are fucking. They made up then less than a second they fought again because Steve said he doesn't want anything to happen to that lovely small head of her's. Other than they arguing I also love them because they didn't took each other shit. How Steve was Clare's first love before Steve, she was afraid to fall in love because her mother died and she didn't have her mother to be their for her wedding day or when she has kids. Steve was the only guy that Clare could talk about her mother about. She could talk to her dad or David about her mother. Despite the fact that they argue, Clare trusted Steve. One of my favorite moments of them is when Steve ruin the only thing that Clare had left of her mother. Even if Clare was mad she quickly forgave him because she loved him and knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Then Clare left the show and Steve was really upset. Even if I can't take a side on this. I understand why Clare choose her dad over Steve. As much as she loved Steve but her dad was her only family that she had left. One thing I know is Clare will always love him because Steve will forever be her first love. Clare even choose Steve over a Prince just because Steve was her Prince,